Naruto of Kumo
by dragonwarrior316
Summary: At being hurt, betrayed and finally left for dead, Naruto has finally found a place he could call home. What happens when Naruto is forced to return to Konoha? It's simple, Konoha will regret losing their blonde jinchuuriki.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**Yeah, i'm not dead. So i decided to start a new story considering that i have a writers block for all of my other stories. I'll try to update as frequently as possible so be sure to keep this story in your follows tab ;)**

The village hidden in the leaves was buzzing with life. The weather seemed to be perfect, and to add to that, today was the day when academy students, training to be ninjas, are finally able to try and graduate. The tests had gone great and all the students had managed to pass. All but one, that is. Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah and the kid known as the 'Demon Brat' had tried his hand in graduation. However, he had failed.

Unknown to Naruto, there was a beast made of chakra that was sealed in him. The beast, known as the Kyuubi, had attacked the village years ago. It took the lives of many people, including their previous leader, the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who gave his life in sealing the beast in an infant. Naruto. The villagers had decided to focus all their hate on the container of the beast, instead of the beast itself. This caused young Naruto to lead a quite horrible life.

The Jinchuriki had gotten permission from the current leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to take the exam two years before his peers. He was sick of the treatment he got from his classmates, of which the majority were clan heirs which just added to their arrogance. His studies were sabotaged by the teachers and the students had taken into belittling him any chance they got. There were few which were neutral, but they could be counted by the fingers of one hand alone.

Naruto was sitting on a swing alone, watching parents congratulate their children on graduating before directing hateful glares towards him. Naruto felt a sharp felling of loneliness for not the first time. He had no idea why he was treated so differently. At first, he had thought it was due to him being a orphan, however, he had seen numerous orphans which were treated with pity. Not hated. That was not to say that Naruto wanted anyone to pity him.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him and he turned around to a instructor smiling at him. Naruto recognized the man to be the instructor of the batch of students that had just passed, meaning Naruto had two years before he would be 'taught' by him.

"Oh my, you must be Naruto Uzumaki. I saw that you failed, quite a pity as I had heard that your kawarimi and your henge were quite good." The man stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the mans words. This man was one of the instructors which had foreseen his examination. Why would he be acting as though this was the first time they were seeing each other? Come on, he wasn't that dumb, was he?

"Well, there's always next year, isn't there?" Naruto muttered. The pineapple haired chunnin smirked before catching Naruto completely off guard "What if I say there's a secret test which would let you pass automatically and promote you to Genin?"

He had done it. Naruto had knocked out the hokage and 'retrieved' the scroll of sealing. And that even by using only his **Oiroke No Jutsu**. Hah! Genin? He took out the hokage. He should at least be made chunin, if not a jonin after this. Naruto stopped running when he reached a random clearing. Boy was the scroll heavy.

Naruto placed the scroll on the floor and instantly decided to unwrap it to see the jutsu that were powerful enough to be in such a scroll. What, he was curious. "'Kage bunshin', another bunshin jutsu? Okay then it's decided. If I can't learn this jutsu in an hour, then I don't deserve to be a Genin." Naruto said to himself, determination clearly showing in his voice. And with that, Naruto got to work.

* * *

In the same clearing Naruto was practicing, no one noticed a pair of eyes watching the blond jinchuuriki quite curiously. Her mission was simple. Go to Konoha and scout out the ninja who would graduate in the academy to see if any might be a threat for Kumogakure in the future.

Satisfied with her gathered data, she figured it would be best to get out of enemy territory as soon as possible, especially since she found that that the scroll of sealing had been stolen. Not wanting to cause a international crisis, she decided to leave. On the way, she sensed a powerful source of chakra and she followed it to the clearing to see a blonde kid trying to learn a jutsu which would be impossible for most, and that wasn't the fact that was surprising. The fact that he had actually gotten it down flawlessly in less then an hour was absolutely mind blowing.

Suddenly, the girl sensed another source of chakra moving in fast. Deciding to see where this would lead, she decided to stay put for a while. However, Yugito would never stop being cautious. She had learned not to the hard way.

* * *

Naruto was heavily breathing in the clearing, when he heard someone move in behind him. Turning around, he was greeted be the sight of the same pineapple haired chunin who had given him the test. "So, you're finally here. I got the scroll, guess that means I passed." Naruto stated before giving a fox like smile.

The man gave a kind smile "That's right, Naruto. Great job on retrieving the scroll. Now let me see the scroll to make sure it's the real deal." The man said to Naruto who happily obliged. The man checked the content of the scroll before looking back at the Junchuriki and saying "Well, this seems to be the right scroll. Now close your eyes."

Naruto happily closed his eyes. Expecting to be given his hatiate, the only thing that would truly identify him as a ninja. Instead, he was met with a sharp pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to see that the kind, honest eyes had been replaced with eyes that were showing pure hatred. He forced his head at looking down to see a kunai sticking out of his chest.

Realizing what had happened, Naruto could only whisper out "Why". The man seemed to give a dangerous leer at hearing that one word. "Why? Don't act like you don't know why you're hated. Tell me, haven't you noticed the looks everyone gives you?" He began.

"You must at least know what happened eight years before. The Kyuubi had attacked us and had taken the lives of countless people, including my parents. The fourth Hokage had fought the horrible beast, but even he couldn't finish the beast. He decided to seal the beast in an infant so that we can punish the beast ourselves."

Something seemed to click in the back of Naruto's mind as he put two and two together to realize what he meant. "That's right. You're the Kyuubi reincarnated. You're the reason so many people lost their loved ones, and now, I'm finishing what Lord Fourth started years ago." The man finished. He seemed to flinch for a moment at seeing the look of total betrayal and devastation on the dying blonde, however he decided to steel himself, follow the plan and leave the blonde to bleed to death

Suddenly, the chunin felt a sharp pain in his lower section. The pain being too much, the man fainted on the spot. Yugito, deciding that she had seen and heard enough, had thrown a electrified kunai which had embed itself in the man's thigh.

While she knew the man deserved to die for what he had tried to do, Yugito decided to not risk killing a Konoha ninja. That isn't to say it wouldn't hurt like a bitch when he woke up. Yugito picked up the bleeding kid and quickly made her way to the place where she was supposed to meet her squad.

The Kumo kunoichi was not sure if the young blonde will survive or not. However, one thing was for certain. Iruka, the man who would be treated as a hero for 'taking care of the demon brat', would never walk again.

 **And that's a wrap. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Now, just to let you guys know, i'll try my best to make sure my story isn't too cliche. Be sure to follow, favorite and review to tell me the pairings you would like and if you want lemons or not. I leave it to you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Return

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of Naruto of Kumo. Thank you all for the great response of the first chapter. I have set up a poll in my profile to decide Naruto's pairing, so be sure to vote. If your desired female is not included then feel free to either mention her in the review or send me a private message.**

"So let me get this straight" Said a voice which seemed to echo in the Raikage's room. "You want me to go back to that _place_ just for a damn promotion?" The person who had said this was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, or as he had found out some months ago, Namikaze. No more did he wear that orange monstrosity, instead opting to wear black cargo pants and a shinobi style jacket of the same color which had multiple pockets for storing his kunai, shurikin, scrolls and other such materiel, the Uzumaki symbol was also engraved on the back of it.

The Raikage, A, who was sitting behind his desk, gave a sigh before saying "Yes Naruto, I want you to go back to Konoha for the chunin exam. Normally I would have refrained from sending you to Konoha and waited until it was our turn to host the exams, but word that we are housing the Konoha Jinchuriki has got out. The council of Konoha demanded that we return their _weapon_ but I immediately refused. They then sent us an invitation to send you to Konoha for the chunin exam and to solve the matter in the finals when I'll also be there."

Hearing this, Naruto's looked down in worry. He had started to look up to A and his brother, Bee as his brother figures. He had a best friend who was named Darui and he also had other friends such us Omoi, Karui, Samui and Yugito. Was there really a chance that he would have to leave all this behind? A chance that he will have to stop being Naruto of Kumo? Seeing that his little brother in all but blood was having a internal breakdown, A said "Naruto, know this. I will do all I can to make sure that my knucklehead little brother is still around after the exams." A was happy to get the reaction he wanted. Naruto smiled a true smile.

* * *

 _In Konoha (One week later)_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, the Junchuriki of the kyuubi and the so-called 'demon boy' was back in Konohagakure after more then two years. The blonde jinchuriki has split up with his team soon after passing the gates, the others going in their given hotel rooms. While the Namikaze was aware of the Anbu trailing him, he knew that it was because of him being a foreigner and it wasn't because they had identified him as the container of the kyuubi.

He continued walking, noticing that, for the first time in his life, he was not seen as a demon and was not met with glares when walking the streets of Konoha. On the contrary, many people greeted him and merchants tried to bring him to their shops. He continued to walk until he came across a strange occurrence. A man dressed in a cat-like suit and wearing what seemed like make-up, was holding up a little kid who had a over sized scarf around his neck. A girl with sandy hair was standing next to the cat-man, she had a huge fan behind her, indicating that she was a wind user.

Suddenly, two girls walked into the scene, both of whom Naruto found familiar. One girl had pink hair and Naruto recalled her as Sakura Haruno, the girl who used to bash him for every little thing and was also a huge fangirl for the last loyal male Uchiha, Sasuke. The other girl had long raven hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt with white shorts. Her legs were covered in white bandages and she had a Uchiha symbol engraved on the back of her T-shirt. Naruto remembered this girl as being Satsuki Uchiha, the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. Not having anything better to do, he decided to sit down on a nearby bench and watch the events unfold.

The Uchiha and the cat-man exchanged some words, which seemed to be them insulting each other, when a small pebble was thrown at the cat man, making him release the kid, the rock was found to be thrown by none other then Sasuke., who was standing upside down on a tree branch While they were talking with each other, Naruto sensed a bloodthirsty presence which was right behind the Uchiha on the tree. The dreadful feeling was coming from a red haired kid, who seemed to scare the hell out of the fan holding girl and the cat-man.

They were just about to leave when an Anbu came out of nowhere right in front of Naruto, drawing the attention of the others. "Naruto Uzumaki of Kumo. Hokage-sama requests your presence." The Anbu said. The blonde cursed inwardly before replying "I'll be right there. Thank you." And with a nod, the Anbu left. Seeing that all eyes were on him, the Uzumaki decided it would be best if he left. He stood up and was about to leave when he heard a feminine voice "Naruto Uzumaki? The same Naruto from our class who was known to be dead?" Naruto turned around to see that it was Satsuki who had called out to him.

Deciding to have a little fun, he said "I might be, but then I might not be. However, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." he finished with a small bow. He noticed the Uchiha narrow her eyes, but before she could say anything, he continued. "Forgive me, but Hokage-sama has requested my presence and it will be in my best interest to not keep him waiting." He turned around to leave again ,however, to his annoyance, he was stopped again, but this time by the red-haired kid "Naruto Uzumaki. Mother wants your blood. Yes, you will make me feel alive. You will prove my existance." A confused Naruto asked "And who might you be?" The kid gave a blood thirsty smile as he said "Gaara. Remember it Uzumaki." Said Uzumaki could also watch as the sand ninja disappeared with a sand shunshin.

Making sure no one would stop him again, he finally left. **"Kit, that red hair one. There's no doubt that he's the jinchuriki of my little brother, the one tail."** 'Is he now? Okay, I'll be careful around him. Thanks Kurama' Said fox only grunted in response. At reaching the Hokage tower, Naruto felt the urge to just break in without permission, but the blonde had to remind himself that he was not in Kumo, nor was he a citizen of Konoha anymore.

Asking the receptionist, he patiently waited until he was called before walking into the Hokage's office to be met by the Sandaime Hokage himself, who was siting behind a huge pile of paperwork. At seeing Naruto, his expression immediately turned happy "Naruto-kun, my how much you have grown until I last saw you." The aged Kage said with sincerity. The blonde gave a true smile at seeing his surrogate grandfather "It's nice to see you too...Jiji." Boy did they have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

 _Two Hours later_

* * *

Naruto found himself once again walking the streets of Konoha. Unfortunately, the talk with the old Kage had to be cut short due to the Saratobi having to attend a meeting. Naruto couldn't help but notice how different the atmosphere seemed when compared to his childhood. At recalling those days, Naruto couldn't help but feel a ting of anger overcome him. He remembered the glares he received. The beatings he received. How he was kicked out of some shops, while others overpriced him for everything. How most of his classmates treated him like trash. But most of all, how Iruka had betrayed him.

Naruto was brought out of his dangerous thoughts when he noticed where his thoughts had brought him. Ichiraku Ramen. Not finding the harm in feasting in the food of gods again, Naruto decided to walk into the shop. "Five bowls of Miso ramen as appetizer." He ordered. Teuchi, the owner of the shop, walked out to see who had made the order. He was met with sun-kissed blond hair which was all to familiar. "Naruto?" He exlaimed, making Naruto give a fox-like grin. Maybe coming back to Konoha wasn't that bad after all.

 **And there it is. Next chapter will be much longer and filled with action. Again, be sure to follow, favorite, review and vote in the poll that is in my profile. As always, any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Thank you**


End file.
